DL One-Shots (Six Brides)
by PlanetGeek
Summary: One-shots of my five oc's and Yui of course with the Sakamaki brothers. Requests are allowed.
1. Introduction

**_Hey everyone!! I know you're all anxious for me to start on the threequel for "The Six Brides" but I really feel like doing some one-shots with my oc's and the Sakamaki brothers. These types of one-shots can be associated with my stories or they can totally random. All of you lovely readers can give me requests and we'll see if I can write it up! I'll obviously try to come up with my own but I'd really like some ideas here!;) Thank you!_**


	2. Shall We Dance?

**Hey everybody! Today is the day I post my first DL one-shot. These two lucky couples, which are my personal favorite OTP, is up first and they are: Reiji Sakamaki and Rena Tanaka!**

 **I just love these two together, I make them just fit together perfectly. Rena's my ultimate favorite character because she's the type of woman I want to be like: strong, independent, smart, beautiful, and resilient!**

 **Anyways, here's a random one-shot that came to mind. What if they didn't meet because of the church and the Awakening? What if they met at a fancy banquet? Sounds interesting huh? Well I hope you enjoy this one-shot!**

 **Reiji and Rena Tanaka** : **"** **Shall we Dance?"**

It was a cool calm evening at the banquet in Tokyo. A celebration was being thrown for the famous politician that made a successful triumph over an opponent he went up against during politics: Tougo Sakamaki or also truly known as Karlheinz.

The banquet was elegant and festive; many people were waltzing and socializing with each other, enjoying the night as the hours go by.

Karlheinz is walking around greeting people as he goes with his second eldest son at his side, Reiji Sakamaki, who didn't want to be here at all. The eldest son, Shu, should've been the one in his place but he was too lazy and unfit for even like this as usual, so it was required that Reiji, the responsible and sensible brother, were to accompany his father at the banquet.

"Reiji, my boy. Would it kill you to at least put on a smile? This is the time for fun and relaxation." Karlheinz says to Reiji while waving at the people.

"You requested for me to accompany you to this banquet father, nothing else." He bluntly says.

"I'm just saying, it'd be nice to look less agitated and intimidating when it's possible that I might introduce you to some dear old friends of mine. Or for that matter, some dear lady friends you might find to be quite appealing." He grins slyly and Reiji frowns more.

"I'm not here to be entertained by desperate women father. That is your sick hobby, not mine."

His father chuckles in amusement. "Oh Reiji, my dear boy, there will come a time where you will become entranced by a young maiden, and when that time comes, I would very much like to meet her. Now why don't you go off and treat yourself to a drink. Introduce yourself and be a good boy."

Reiji is now glaring at him as his father walks away to speak with his fellow politicians. It's hard for him to accept that that lewd and loathsome man is his father. How dare he try to tell him to get involved with some women that would wish to seek his attention? It's revolting and absolutely outrageous.

Reiji hmphs lowly before going his own way where he won't have to see his father make a fool of himself. He casually walks around the elegant ballroom, skimming over people dancing or talking with one another.

He does this until his gaze lands upon a young woman. A woman with long flowing dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist, dark amethyst eyes, and clear fair skin. Her attire is an elegant black halter chiffon dress with two slits and has thin straps around her shoulders that helps the dress fit her curvaceous body very well.

She's very attractive to his eyes and she appears to be near at least his supposed human age: 17 or 18 years old. As if she sensed that someone was watching her, the woman turns her head and makes full eye contact with Reiji.

Her eyes bore into his red ones until she made the decision to turn and walk away. Reiji watches her until she disappears within a crowd. Well that was new. That woman neither smiled or blushed at him like all other girls do when they see him. She just simply stared at him and walked away as if he were an artifact in a museum.

Reiji takes a sip from his wine glass he got from a waiter earlier and goes his own way. As beautiful and elegant as that woman appeared to be, he still held on to the fact that he was to never involve himself with a mortal woman. Especially when his father was around.

After a while, Reiji soon found himself to be dining with his father as he discusses about politics and such to his fellow companions. He says nothing as he uninterestedly eats his dinner.

When he was finished, the waiter took his plate, walking away to reveal the same woman he saw earlier from behind. Reiji couldn't help but to stare at her once more as she gracefully puts the food in her mouth with her fork.

She then lifts up her wine glass, swirls the wine around and and takes a sip. After that she dabs her lips with a cloth on her lap. He didn't know why her lips looked so soft and so tempting. Everything she was doing was catching his attention and she wasn't even aware of it.

Reiji catches himself staring too long and shakes his head a little to rid the woman from his thoughts and sight. He decides to distract himself by listening to what his father was talking about and that's what he did. Or at least tried to do since he occasionally glances at the woman from time to time.

She knew he was watching her. From the moment she looked into his eyes, she could tell that the son of Tougo Sakamaki was possibly interested in her. Which is something she doesn't need from a shrewd and cold man like Reiji. Hence why she walked away to avoid him.

Much to her luck, he didn't even bother to follow nor approach her. But her luck soon ran out when she was escorted to a table near him and his father. She tries her best to not acknowledge the fact that he was staring at her but it was hard for her since no one can actually ignore people staring at them.

Thankfully when he was distracted by someone talking to him, she took the opportunity to leave her table and find a place where she can enjoy her time here without him to disturb her.

Reiji glances at her table, slightly confused as to why it's now empty. Where did she go and when did she leave? Why is he even curious about her? She's just a mortal woman, that's all she is! So why is he so captivated by her?

Reiji sighs in slight frustration and irritation which catches the attention of his father.

"Reiji my boy, is everything alright? You looked flustered." He states as Reiji stands up from his seat.

"Everything's fine father, I think I need some fresh air for a while. Excuse me." He leaves the table, leaving his father behind to finish his conversations with the business men.

Reiji calmly makes his way to the entrance and out of the building. He sighs softly as he tries so hard to rid these images of the beautiful woman from his mind.

"Forgive me for simply assuming this possible theory, but if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were following me." a smooth and graceful voice speaks nearby.

Reiji turns his head and surprisingly sees the beautiful woman, the one who he has been trying to forget all this time, here outside smoking a black cigarette holder between her fingers. She was out here too? It's like fate just wanted them to be near each other, not that they both believe that.

Shaking off his surprise, Reiji registers the words she spoke and returns to his normal stoic self.

"Don't flatter yourself madam, I simply came out here to clear my head of this wretched festivity." He denies and she shrugs, inhaling her cigarette.

"Which is why I told you to forgive me for assuming it in the first place." She says after exhaling the smoke. "I'm not the one to judge people's behavior unless it concerns me."

"And I simply concerned you because we were somehow within each other's gazing reach? My aren't you the paranoid one." He bluntly states looking away from her.

She simply scoffs with a small grin in her lips. "No what concerned me about you, Mr. Sakamaki, was your impertinent staring. You couldn't take your eyes off me for a single second even if you tried."

She chuckles softly when she felt him glance her with slight surprise.

"I can assure you that I didn't plan on getting your attention like that. I didn't know that I was even worthy for your eyes to lay upon."

She inhales her cigarette again and Rejij finally notices it.

"You know it isn't fit for a woman of your stature to be smoking such a disgusting narcotic. It'll ruin your lungs if you keep it up."

She grins in amusement and exhales. "It's not like you haven't smoked before Mr. Sakamaki. I know you, you're not the type to involve yourself in social gatherings like this." She rummages through her purse and holds out a carton of cigarettes to him. "Especially when it requires for you to be near your beloved father."

Reiji stares down at the carton of cigarettes until he eventually takes one from it. The woman grins and puts it back in her purse, taking out a lighter. She lights his cigarette for him until small traces of smoke start to emerge from the small narcotic stick.

Reiji inhales deeply and exhales the smoke, coughing a couple of times since it's been a while since he smoked.

"If I had to guess, you're only here because the eldest didn't want to come am I right?" She asks, making him glare at the mention of his lazy and unproductive brother. "I figured as much since he's neither active nor productive with himself. You're the only one who can make a good image of the Sakamaki family, which I'm sure is quite a lot of work for you."

He says nothing as she inhales more smoke from her cigarette holder.

"I never did get your name." He says and she exhales slowly.

"No you didn't. But would it matter if you did?" She asks.

"It'd be fair since you already know who I am. Plus it's common courtesy for one to know each other's names." He states and she nods in agreement.

"Yes, I suppose that's very true. Well then." She agrees and turns to face him. "My name is Rena." She extends her hand out to him. "Rena Tanaka."

He takes her hand in his and brings it to his lips, giving it a quick kiss.

"Pleasure Miss Tanaka."

She hums softly before taking her hand back and taking the cigarette out of her holder.

"Well I suppose that my break is over now." She flicks the stick away and puts the holder in her purse. "You better get back inside too before your father notices you're missing."

She turns and walks back inside. "Have a good rest of your night Mr. Sakamaki."

He stares after her until she's gone and he resumes to finish his hopefully last cigarette. Once he's done with that, he goes back inside and looks for his father.

Meanwhile Rena is walking about until she decides to order a drink from a bar, where Karlheinz happens to be. Rena takes her seat and orders.

"Glass of red wine please."

Karlheinz glances and grins at Rena, who he found her to be quite attractive.

"Make that two glasses please." He requests as he takes a seat of his own near her. "Lovely party isn't it?" He asks trying to make conversation with her.

"Quite." She replies not even looking at him, which makes him smile even more.

"Are you and your date enjoying yourselves here?" He asks when the bartender gives them their glasses.

"I have no date."

"No date? How shocking! Surely a beautiful woman like you should at least a man at her side!" He exclaims incredulously.

"Well I don't. None of the men I meet are up to my expectations." She takes a sip from her glass after swirling it.

"And may I ask what kind of qualities you're looking for in a suitable man?" He asks curiously and she grins.

"No." She replies and he chuckles.

"My aren't you just a little ray of sunshine. You act just like my son, Reiji."

The name makes her look at him and slight surprise hits her when she recognizes Reiji's father.

"He never had a relationship with a woman because none of them were up to his expectations as well. Things within perfection aren't exactly his cup of tea."

Rena softly chuckles before looking around. She figured that much. Karlheinz taps his lips and smiles more when an idea comes to mind.

"You should meet him, I have a feeling that you two might get along just fine." He suggests and she looks at him.

"Thank you Mr. Sakamaki but I don't think that's really necessary. None of us are really sociable people and I doubt that I'll be 'good company' for your son."

"Nonsense! I'm sure he'll be delighted to have you at his side. Besides it's just for one night, no harm in that."

"Father."

Karlheinz looks up ahead and Rena looks behind her.

"Ah Reiji my boy! You came here just in time."

Reiji briefly glances at Rena, who stands up when Karlheinz gestures to her. How is this even possible?

"I'd like you to meet someone. A real joy she is. Though I never did get your name my dear." He gestures for her to reveal her name.

"Her name is Rena Tanaka father. We've already met." Reiji informs him, earning a surprised look from him.

"Oh you have? Well no wonder why you tried to decline meeting him!" He smiles at Rena who sighs.

"With all due respect Mr. Sakamaki, all I want is to do is enjoy myself here and I'm sure that your son wants the same for himself. There's no need for you to push him into doing something he doesn't want to do."

"Well would you look at that! You sound as if you already know him so well! Are you sure you two shouldn't socialize with each other more often?" He pesters and Rena's starting to lose her patience with this man that's supposedly trying to play matchmaker here.

Rena opens her mouth to say something possibly snappy or rude but then Reiji steps forward, placing his hand on her lower back.

"Actually maybe you're right father. Perhaps we will get to know each other a bit more." He says and Rena looks at him in confusion.

Why is he agreeing with him now? Reiji looks at her and extends his arm out for her to take.

"May I have this dance Miss Tanaka?" he asks and she's now beyond confused but then his eyes tell her to play along with him so she loops her arm with his.

"Yes. You may."

The two start to head to the dance floor where people are waltzing together.

"Have fun you two!" Karlheinz waves, grinning from ear to ear.

Once they're on the dance floor, Reiji takes Rena's right hand in his left and places his right hand on her upper back while her left hand is placed on his shoulder. The two then begin to dance gracefully to the classic waltz music that's playing from the small band orchestra.

"Care to explain why we're here dancing?" Rena asks as their waltzing.

"I apologize if this is rather inconvenient for you Miss Tanaka, but it's far better than to fight against my father. He is a stubborn man that enjoys torturing us with blind dates. The only way to make him silent is if we indulge him by doing this."

"I was getting a little impatient with him. Good thing you knew what to do because I would've just been plain rude to him." She says and he scoffs.

"Then he would've been even more desperate for us to interact. He wishes for my brothers and I to obtain strong wives someday."

"Already going down that road huh? If anything you're still too young to have a wife Mr. Sakamaki. I mean you are still in high school after all. And if your father is so desperate for you to have a wife, then why doesn't he arrange for you to marry some rich girl in a high ranking family? I'm sure he knows how to tell how strong and resilient a woman can be since he himself had three wives."

He twirls her and dips her.

"He prefers to for us to take our choosing." He replies as he brings her back up.

"And from what I heard from your father, you have some specific qualifications when it comes to getting involved with a potential partner?" She asks.

"I'm a very fastidious and adamant man Miss Tanaka, I deserve to have the perfect wife that will exceed my standards and keep up with my expectations."

"And what kind of requirements are you looking for in a future wife Mr. Sakamaki? If you don't mind me asking."

Tango music begins to play and the second eldest stays quiet for a minute debating whether he should tell her or not. He shouldn't because it's none of her business, however it's not he's going to see her again and for some unknown reason, he feels like he can trust telling her anything. Which is confusing for him since he's never trusted anyone before.

He begins to move with Rena to the sensual music. "...She will need to be independent. I can't have a wife that's helpless and confused when it comes to doing simple tasks." He starts and she nods, understanding the first expectation.

"Understandable." She agrees as she takes the lead.

"She will also need to be self-disciplined and loyal to me at all times."

"A respectable and loyal wife. Every man's dream."

Now he takes the lead. "Dominant and obedient." He goes on.

"Like a fierce guard dog that's trained to only protect and obey its master. Very fitting for a man of your stature."

"Most importantly..." he dips her down in his arms, bringing them closer together. "She must be intellectual." He brings her back up. "Beautiful."

He spins her out and brings her back in, wrapping her right leg around his waist when she's back.

"And sensual." He speaks near her ear.

His low voice sends small shivers down her spine but she shakes that off.

"Well." She starts to circle him slowly, trailing her finger around his chest, neck, and jawline. "I guess you are a fastidious man Mr. Sakamaki. Because a woman like that is very very rare and nearly impossible to find."

Her back is against his front and she moves her body up and down against his.

"Just like the man that I want."

She spins back to face him and they move to the rhythm perfectly.

"And since you were kind enough to tell your type, I'll have to tell you mine to make it equal."

She separates herself from him and does a little solo dance for him.

"To sum it up quickly, your requirements are very similar to mine. My significant other will have to be bold, strong, handsome, intelligent, and most importantly..."

She spins back to him, pressing herself up against him. "Trustworthy. Many men in the world only want one thing from women and that is just sex. It's their one and only weakness and they'll do just about anything to get it."

They begin to move again.

"And this future spouse of yours, is he to not want that?"

"Like you, I want someone who will remain loyal to me till death do us part. He won't even think to look at a woman the same way he looks at me. I'll only be his and his alone and he will not forget that."

"And say that he does. What will you do then? Just for curiosity's sake." Reiji says and she chuckles softly before bringing herself closer to him.

"If he does forget, not only will I punish him severely for it, but I will also remind him just whom he married and what he has." She whispers lowly in his ear, bringing warmth in his cheeks and body.

The sensual music ends and Rena separate herself from Reiji as everyone starts to clap for the musicians.

"Madam Tanaka?" A waiter approaches Rena and whispers something in her ear.

Rena nods once and he walks away. She turns to him and sighs. "Unfortunately, I cannot stay anymore. Some other matters have come up and I must attend to them now. So... I guess this is when we say our goodbyes now."

She extends her hand out to him and he slowly takes it, giving it a soft and long kiss on her smooth skin.

"It's been a real honor and pleasure meeting you Miss Rena Tanaka. I can assure you that I will never forget this night."

She grins softly and places her free hand on top of his.

"And I as well Mr. Reiji Sakamaki. Have a good night."

Reiji's heart stung a bit when her hand left his and his eyes never left her as she walked away. Rena felt the same way when she takes a step forward, away from Reiji and when she reaches the entrance, she stops and looks back.

When she couldn't see him anymore, her heart sunk. But she kept a calm face and walks out. A limo drives up to the curb and she approaches it. She sighs softly and shakes her head.

 _"Stop it. You're not going to be seeing him again so you shouldn't be fussing over this. He's not even your... your type."_

With that Rena sighs again but in frustration and irritation when she couldn't stop thinking about him and their dance. They were so close yet so far away. And dare she think that they were being very... intimate with each other?

She shakes her head and pulls the car door handle, opening the door. But it slams back shut suddenly by a hand and Rena whips around, facing Reiji.

And as if they were both like magnets, they both come together and lock lips in a passionate and deep kiss. Rena wraps her arms around his neck and his around her waist and her upper back, cupping her head with his hand.

Their kiss lasted until they pull away for air but they're still in each other's arms.

"I'm going to see you again, whether I like it or not. Aren't I?" Rena asks and she felt his grip on her tighten on her

"It's not your choice to decide that because no matter where you are, no matter how far you've gone, I will find you again and on that day, you will become mine and mine alone."

He gives her one last lustful kiss before opening the door for her. "Go now as I try to restrain myself from stopping you."

Doing as she's told, she gets in the limo and he closes the door for her. She places her hand on the window and stares after him as the vehicle starts to drive off. She sits back in her seat and touches her tingling lips.

 _"...and on that day, you will become mine and mine alone."_

A smile forms upon her lips and she looks out of her window.

 _"And I will always look forward to that day Reiji Sakamaki. Until then... shall we dance?"_

 _ **Well there y'all have it! This just popped up in my head and I just had to write it. I hope you all love this and I'll come up with a different chapter with a different couple. So until then, farewell!**_


	3. One Night

_**Hi everyone, I'm soooooo sorry for the long wait! I've been suuuuper busy with things and I've been writing things that are still not finished but close! Anyways, I had a request from a guest that he/she wanted a Laito x Sayori one-shot so here it is!**_

 **Laito and Sayori Tanaka: One Night**

A lot of punches and some pissed off and pained screaming can literally be heard from the apartment somewhere in the city of Tokyo. People who are casually walking by, curiously pause to see what's the commotion's about.

They all jump and exclaim with surprise and concern when a handsome teenage man with black hair and blue eyes suddenly flies out of the front door and onto the hard concrete sidewalk.

The young man look remarkably beat up due to his red fresh bruises on his face and not to mention his shredded and disheveled clothes. The culprit for his injuries: a fuming regarded female with enraged purple eyes with a blazing fire background. This woman is Sayori Tanaka.

The citizens all shudder with fear and anxiety, moving away as if the redhead were a dangerous wild animal.

"YOU BASTARD, I OUGHTA BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU FOR SEEING THAT SKANK BEHIND MY BACK!" She snarls at the young man, ready to rip his throat out.

The man whimpers with extreme fear; his heart is close to jumping out from his chest. How the hell did he even get with this woman in the first place?! Overall, why did he date her?!

"N-Now babe-" He screams when she grabs two handfuls of his shirt and bores her blazing eyes into his, it's like he was staring into death's eyes itself.

"Don't you ever call me that again you little shit! You are dead to me now and you're lucky that I'm not the one that's going to tear your ass to shreds!"

She drops him and storms back inside her apartment, only to throw some of his stuff out of her upstairs window and onto his paralyzed body.

"We're through! Take your shit and go back to that whore you fucked!"

She grabs ahold of his guitar and snaps it in half before throwing it out.

"AND DON'T EVER FUCKING CALL ME AGAIN!"

She slams her window shuts, creating a few cracks from the hard impact. Bystanders are literally frozen with fear, feeling a bit sorry for the young man, who instantly gathers his things and sprints away like his life depended on it.

Sayori sighs in exhaustion when she plops down on her bed with her best friend Sofia on the phone.

"God I hate life." She growls. "Especially guys!"

"I did tell you about that asswipe didn't I? Girl I knew from the beginning that he wasn't loyal!"

She swings herself up in a sitting position. "You're the one who set me up with him in the first place!" She yells.

"...Heh. Yeah I guess I did didn't I? Hehe." She says sheepishly.

Sayori rolls her eyes and slaps her face on her face.

"Alright, so that was my bad! No big deal, I'll just make it up to you!"

"Oh yeah? How so?" She asks skeptically.

"How about we go out tonight?! I'll invite the whole gang to come with us!"

"You mean your boyfriend, Haru and Ami and her man, Kaii?"

"Yeah! You know that they love to party and it's been a while since we went out together as a group!"

"Hmm. I dunno."

"Oh cmon Say! You know you wanna! Dinner and drinks will be on me!"

Sayori thinks about it until she decides. "Well I never would waste a golden opportunity to eat and drink. Alright I'm down. But it better be worth it." She warns and she could hear Sofia squeal with delight.

"Awesome! I'll call everyone and we'll pick you up at 7! I promise that you'll have the time of your life!"

"Yeah all right you dork, I'll see you guys then. Bye." She hangs up and lays on her back again.

She sighs as she taps her phone on her stomach.

 _"Well. I better get dressed."_

~(XXX)~

The doorbell rings and Sayori opens the door. Her friends scream or cheer with joy and delight and hug her.

"Hi Sayoriiii! It's been a while!" A pink haired girl named Ami squeals when she's hugging Sayori.

"Yeah long time no see Cherry Top!" A blonde named Kaii gives her a noogie.

"Hey hands off the hair Lemon-Head!" She pushes him away and everyone chuckles before she leads them out the door. "Alright let's go, I got a real hankering for a shot of whiskey and a big burger!" She leads them out the door.

Sayori's group of friends cheer and howl out of the car as they're jamming out to some music on the radio. Sayori laughs when she realizes she missed having fun with her friends like this. They're the only ones that could ever really cheer her up with a good night.

It wasn't long after they had pulled up to a night club called Nightshade. Nightshade is one of the most busiest night clubs and every once in a while Sayori and her friends will go there to have some serious fun.

"Alright who's ready to party?" Sofia asks and everyone cheers before getting out of the car.

Loud pop music and people screaming and laughing booms through the entire building. It's crowded with men and women dancing, drinking, or just simply hanging around. Sayori ties her hair in a long ponytail after her friends had found a table to sit at. Once they got all situated, they head over to play a game of darts.

Kaii's red dart flies and strikes the board in the 5 area.

"Damn! A little more to the right and I would've been in the 20's!" He sighs and Sayori takes over.

"Yeah sucks to be you." She chuckles as throws her three blue darts. One hits the 20 area, another in the 19, and the last in the bullseye. The others 'ooh' at her high score.

"Whoa 145! Better pick up the pace man, Y'know that Sayori's way ahead of you." Haru states smiling at his friend's disbelief.

"Oh shut it, I still gotta chance! As y'all know, I'm considered as the king of darts!" He boasts proudly while Sayori takes her seat.

"Yeah Kaii, I'm sure that's exactly what your mom said when you were going up against her in a game." She laughs with the others and Kaii quickly flips her off.

"Yeah haha, go ahead and laugh it up Cherry Top! You're at the end of your ride!"

"Loser buys us the drinks!" Ami raises her nearly empty beer glass.

He throws his darts and they mark the 20 twice and a bullseye, earning him the points of 190.

"Ooh! Kaii you're only 45 points ahead!" Sofia exclaims as Sayori stands back up. "You just might win this game if Sayori doesn't make a good score."

"That's what I'm hoping for!"

Sayori picks up her blue darts and holds one up as she aims. Her eyes narrow as she throws the first, the second, and the third, all hitting the bullseye. Kaii and the rest gawk at the board in shock who has been yet again been defeated by the notorious Sayori Tanaka.

"How the hell?!..."

The redhead grins at Kaii and nods to the bar. "Four beers slick."

Everyone laughs as he begrudgingly makes his way to the bar to buy everyone their drinks. Once they had them, they head on up to the dance floor.

"Alright ladies!" Haru and Kaii step forward in their getting-ready-to-dance-pose. "You may be good at darts but how about dancing in a dance off?"

Sayori and her girlfriends scoff and roll their eyes as the two guys start to dance. Or more like break dancing since they couldn't stop spinning on the floors or do flips in the air which were quite impressive. They were good but to Sayori's eyes, she can do so much better than them. Her friends thought the same thing.

After the two guys have done their dance, Sayori intertwined her fingers and stretches her arms out while the others take off their jackets.

"Heh! You two call that dancing? It would be so much better if you guys learned the 'Elevator' dance." She taunts.

"And there are no steps to that honey!" Ami wags her finger at the guys.

"Crazy in Love" by Beyoncé starts to play and the three girls shove the guys aside, taking their spot on the dance floor.

"Take a seat and watch and learn boys. Us girls are gonna show you how dancing really works." Sayori grins cockily before getting into own dance pose and earning a scoffs from her two guy friends.

The three ladies suddenly start to move with each other in sync and rhythm to the the fast music. They moved flawlessly with the beat and each move they made drew the attention of nearby dancers.

The flip of the hair, the rocking bodies, and the swift movement of their feet gets people to cheer and clap with them.

Sayori does a backflip and does a indefinite spin as the other two do their own impressive moves which makes the crowd go wild. The audience roars in excitement when the three female dancers had stopped dancing to the song and they're not even out of breath.

Haru and Kaii are clapping and shaking their heads, knowing fully well that they have been beaten in the dance off. The girls walk over to them and Sayori pats them on their chests.

"Don't worry boys, someday you'll learn the ways of dancing. Just not today." She laughs and they wrap their arms around her and she with them as they make their way to their table.

They clink their beer glasses together once they got their food. As soon as they began to eat, a waiter came over and set a martini near Sayori.

"Here you go ma'am."

Sayori raises a confused eyebrow and glances at her friends, wondering if any of them ordered her anything. But everyone shrugged since they're just as confused as she is. She looks back at the waiter and points to the drink.

"Uhh I'm sorry but... I didn't order this."

"Oh I know. The guy over there ordered it for you." He points over to the other side of the dance floor before walking away.

She looks over to where he pointed at and the first thing her eyes lands on is sharp seductive lime green eyes that's shaded by a fedora. Sayori fully observes the man that ordered the drink for her: Tall, pale, slim, and lean, shoulder length auburn hair that's covered by a black fedora, and is wearing some kind of school outfit with some kind of fur bordering his hood. This man is known as Laito Sakamaki.

She will admit that he looks pretty hot but when he gave her a seductive wink and toothy grin, her slight interest in him then vanished. If there's anything she doesn't like, it's your typical flirtatious and perverted guys that'll do just about anything to get into a girl's pants.

"Ooh he's pretty hot! Girl, you got luckyyy." Sofia elbows Sayori.

The redhead rolls her eyes before going back to nibbling on her fries. "Oh please. He's just another one of _those_ guys."

"You should have him come over and join us!" Ami suggests and Sayori looks at her like she's crazy.

"No way José! I ain't talking to that creep!" She takes a sip of her drink.

"Oh c'mon Sayori! Learn to live a little!" Kaii says.

"The last time I tried to 'live a little', my fucking shit of a boyfriend cheated on me. So unless you want me to break his nose like I did with him, then I'd suggest that you leave him be."

Haru chuckles. "Jeez Sayori. You keep on dodging guys, you'll never get yourself a good man!"

"Pbft! Who needs a man when I got you guys?" She wraps her arms around her friends and they chuckle.

Sofia and the rest pick up their drinks. "Hear, hear!" They clink together and take a drink.

"Alright! I don't know bout you guys but me and my lady are gonna be dancing." Haru says taking Sofia's hand in his.

"Same here. Let's go babe!" Kaii grabs Ami's hand and lead her to the dance floor, leaving poor Sayori all by her lonesome.

"Pbft some friends they are." She mutters to herself before getting up from her seat. "Leaving me here all alone, what the hell am I suppose to do now?"

She walks around with her drink until she spots some pool tables nearby. Maybe to pass the time she'll game a game of pool. She approaches the green pool table and sets her drink down so she could retrieve a cue stick.

She observes the stick and later on chalks it up with some cue chalk. She sets up the billiard balls and bends down to aim the white ball with her stick. She narrows her right eye that's open and thrusts the stick forward. The white ball strikes the rest and four of them go into the holes.

She stands up quite proud of herself and then someone whistles in impressment. She turns her head around and sees that the whistle belongs to Laito, who ordered the drink for her earlier, which she hasn't drunken once from at all.

"Not too shabby. You must've had a lot of practice with this game."

With the roll of her eyes, she walks around the table to aim with the white ball again.

"Please, I played this game so many times, I doubt that anyone could beat me." She thrusts the stick forward, making two more balls roll into the holes.

"Oh? And what if someone did?" He asks with slight curiosity in his seductive voice.

Sayori once again walks around to the other side where the white ball is.

"Then they gotta be one hell of a player to lose to. It's been forever since I lost to anyone." She strikes the ball again and he walks up beside her, leaning against the pool table.

"Would you be interested if we played against each other in a game of our own?"

The redhead straightens up and sets her stick down as she's looking dubiously at him.

"You know how to play pool? You?" She asks quizzically.

"I happen to be a master at it. Is that so hard to believe?" He asks and she rolls her eyes.

"Well considering how you look like a gross pimp, yeah it kinda is."

He places his hand on his chest like he's hurt. "Ooh, that's cold. You wound me." He fake pouts.

"Alright say that you are, why the hell would you want to go up against me?" She crosses her arms and he shrugs.

"Well because you seem to be so sure that you're the best at this game, so I would love to prove you wrong with a fair match."

She narrows her eyes at him like she knows that he's leaving something out.

"And for someone like you, there always has to be a prize for the winner huh?"

He grins widely and tips his fedora to her.

"It's like you already know me so well Little Bitch. I'm touched." He hums with delight.

Little Bitch? Little Bitch?! Did this sick pervert really just call her a bitch?! Ohh it's on now! Sayori grabs another stick nearby and tosses it to him with a pissed off and competitive glare in her eyes.

"Alright, you little shit, you're on. We'll play the game; winner gets whatever he or she wants. If I win, you get to bow down to me and let me make a fool out of you."

He grins in amusement and crosses his arms. "Kinky. And if I win, you get to become my little pet for the whole night. Deal?" He extends his hand out to her and she's reluctant for a minute.

 _"Why the hell am I hesitating?! He doesn't stand a chance against me!"_ She yells at herself before sealing the deal with a handshake.

"The score we need to reach is 100. Whoever gets the score first wins the game and the prize." She squeezes his hand, trying to squeeze the life out of it. "I won't let you win this so prepare yourself for the humiliation you bastard." She growls.

He chuckles softly and pulls her in to whisper in her ear.

"You're so aggressive Little Bitch. I'll make sure to calm you down after I win this match and make you mine."

She shoves him away, resisting the urge to break his nose. "In your sick dreams you pig! Let's go!" She challenges.

They got everything ready and from there on the game began. They both got off to a good start since they both seem to have good experience with this game. That is until Laito decided to play dirty by using his vampiric teleportation to caress Sayori's behind and hips, causing her to hit the ball off course. Of course he was back in his spot when she was looking around for her mysterious molester.

 _"What the hell?! Who keeps touching me?!"_ She yells in her head as she trying to spot anyone who's nearby.

"Something wrong Little Bitch? You seem tense and... off a touch." He chuckles as he grin in amusement.

Sayori turns back to the table and glares at him. "Shut up and make your damn move already." She orders and he gladly does.

After a long time of playing and touching, it was until then that the winner was officially declared. Sayori holds herself up by slamming her hands on the table.

 _"This... This can't be. I lost?! To that creep?!"_ Her mind is all a jumbled mess. _"How?! I never lose and I... I..."_

Laito come walking up to the stunned redhead and snakes his arm around her waist, nuzzling his face on her neck.

"Looks like I win Little Bitch. And you know what that means." He whispers seductively and she steps away from him, refusing to give up.

"I want a rematch! Something wasn't right here! I could've sworn that I felt someone-"

"Now, now Little Bitch don't tell me that you're backing out on our deal. That's not how this goes." He wags a finger at her before grabbing her wrist and pulling her to him. "After all a deal's a deal."

His hand slides down to her butt and she's about to punch him.

"Heeeeey Sayoriiiii!" Sofia calls as she and Ami comes stumbling up to them. "Guuurl you's finally hookin' up with 'is hunka hunk?!" She slurs when she sees Laito.

"Yeah get some!" Ami raises her glass and laughs before chugging it.

"The hell? Where's Kaii and Haru?" She asks looking around.

"I dunno! Proally at da bar gettin' more drinks or somethin'." Sofia hiccups and giggles.

Sayori glances at them. "Are you two drunk as fuck?" She asks while Laito chuckles.

"Yur fuck as drunk!" Sofia laughs along with Ami before they lean on Laito. "Have fun wis dis one honey. S-Sayori's a badass and she'll kick yur sssorry ass if ya mess with 'er. Ha!" Sofia chug more beer down.

Ami holds a finger up and leans in to whisper to Laito. "I thinks she'sss juss cranky cuz she she hasn't gotten laid in a looong long time."

That earned her and Sofia a hard smack to the head. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE BEFORE I BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOUR SORRY DRUNK ASSES!" Sayori roars while she grabs a stick and whacks them with it.

"Ahh! The beast has been released! Run!" They speed off and Sayori pants in rage. That is the last time she tells them any of her secrets about getting laid.

"Well how about that. No wonder why you're so uptight Little Bitch." Laito says as he smiles at her while she glares murderously at him.

"Oh shut up you dickwad! You're so fucking lucky that I have to fill out my end of the deal when I could be kicking your sorry ass!"

"Oh I love it when a woman threatens to hurt me. It sends shivers down my spine." A pink blush forms across his cheeks, making Sayori cringe with disgust.

"Oh my God. You really are a sick pervert! Just who the hell are you?!" She crosses her arms and he does a mocking bow that a gentleman would give to a lady.

"The name's Laito. Laito Sakamaki. And if I heard correctly, your name's Sayori. Mind telling me what your last name is?" He asks and she looks away, rolling her eyes.

It's not like she gonna see him again tomorrow anyways. "Tanaka." She sighs out. "My name is Sayori Tanaka."

"What a beautiful name, it suits you very well Little Bitch."

She glares at him. "Now that you know my name, I suggest that you use it instead of that fucking pet name. It's starting to piss me off." She hisses and he grins more.

"Aww but I think that name suits you very well." She growls lowly when he wraps his arm around her waist again. "I think I'll keep on calling you that since you are my little pet now."

"Only for tonight you little shit." She hisses at him while crossing her arms.

Laito looks up, finally noticing the upbeat yet sensual music playing and looks back at the fuming redhead.

"How's about we go for a little dance Little Bitch? Earlier, you and your friends put on quite the show. But you were the main star in my eyes." He murmurs seductively to her and she rolls her eyes again.

 _"Could be worse."_ She says to herself before walking with him to the dance floor.

When they're surrounded by dancing people, Laito starts to move his body to the music and Sayori reluctantly joins in, turning herself away from him. She tenses and cringes when she felt him up against her.

"There's no need to be so shy. Let your wild side take over. Unless we can do something else." He hints fervently which makes her stomach twist and turn.

That just makes her spin around and do one dance move to show him that she'd rather dance instead. Laito smiles and then does some moves of his own. Some rather impressive moves for that matter. He spins around while tossing his fedora up and catching it when he stops, grinning slyly at her.

Sayori narrows her purple eyes at him and starts moving her feet all over. Laito does the same until he pulls her in for some contact. He wraps his arms around her waist from behind and buries his face on her shoulder and neck, rubbing his body against hers. She didn't know why but the way he was dancing against her kind of gave her the shivers. The good feeling kind of shiver. Which is probably why she responded by letting her body rub down his due to the music. He smiles victoriously when her arms reach up and wrap around his neck, moving along with him.

His hands settle down on her swaying hips and they make their way to her stomach and abdomen, making her place hers plop down on them.

"Go any higher, you won't be having any kids." She warns and he chuckles sinfully.

The two resume to dance until the song ended and later on, Laito had Sayori sit right next to him at his table. His arm is around her shoulders while his hand is caressing the back of her neck and the other, her thigh. Of all the times she wanted to go out and have fun, her friends end up ditching her and she ends up being a little pet for this pervert.

Sayori takes a another big swing of her drink and she keeps on drinking that until she starting to get drunk herself.

"Wow, you certainly drink like a champ Litte Bitch." Laito states when noticing five beer bottles and her chugging down her sixth one.

She slams it down on the table and sighs heavily. "Why are guys such jackasses?!" She yells while slurring. "Us girls put in all their time tryin' to make themselves look pretty and makin' their man happy! And whaddya we get in return?! Nothin'! Not jack shit!"

She turns to Laito and points at him. "Y'know I just broke up and beat the living' shit out my boyfriend today! And you wanna know why?!"

He props his chin on his hand and smiles at her in amusement. "Let me guess, he cheated on you?"

"He cheated on me!" She slams her fist on the table. "He's been fucking around with some slut he met in some club! He's been screwing her when I was at work and not once has he ever laid a hand on me! That's when I got suspicious, so I checked his phone and sure enough I found out!"

She sighs in irritation. "Every guy I've dated never wanted to be with me because they liked me. All they ever cared about was my rockin' body and shit."

She takes another drink. "That's why I came here. I came here with my friends so I can forget about what that asshole did! And whadda I get?!" She points to him. "You! A fucking pervert who I lost a game of pool to! Just my fucking luck!"

She finishes off her drink and slams the empty bottle down with the rest.

"God I hate my life right now! I wish that things could just go my way for once! Is that too much to ask or what?!" She throws her hands up.

Laito chuckles and wraps his arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him.

"Sounds like you need some comforting Little Bitch. I mean it has been a while since you've been _tainted_ by a man right?" He twirls his finger in one of her red locks.

She scoffs and pushes him away. "Listen up bub, I may have pent up sexual desires but that doesn't mean that you're gonna be the one to release them. Besides, I just met you for God sakes!"

He hand caresses her thigh slowly. "We don't have to know each other in order to make love Little Bitch." He whispers near her ear. "Think of it as a way for you to finally relax and forget about your frustrations."

"And why exactly are you offering me this? I'm sure there's plenty of girls out there for you to fuck."

"But they're not as enticing and viscous as you are Little Bitch." His finger slides down from her jawline to her neck. "It's not everyday I find someone like you, I love a good challenge when I see one. And you Little Bitch... are simply amazing in my eyes."

Sayori found herself to be blushing and shivering at his words. She didn't know if it was the alcohol or was actually her, but not once did she figure that she'd be swayed by suave words coming from a pervert like Laito. She hates guys like him and she's had far too many guys like him in her life and she sworn to herself that she was done with men for a long time. But now here she is, being tempted by this man.

She bites her bottom lip when she's reluctantly thinking about this. Even though she hated this guy's guts, there was nothing wrong about accepting a one night stand with him. He is hot to her eyes and she's pretty sure he knows what he's doing when it comes to having sex.

"It's just for one night, why not take this opportunity? I promise that you won't regret it if you just say yes. I'll make you feel good until the morning comes."

She looks over at him and stares until she grabs a fistful of his shirt and yanks him forward, locking her lips onto his.

~(XXX)~

Sayori groans when she sits up from her bed with a huge headache from her hangover. She holds her head when it aches and she sighs heavily

"Ugh my head. I hate drinking too much." She mutters to herself.

She slightly winces when she moved her body a little, confused of why it's so sore.

 _"The hell? Did I fall down a set of stairs or something? What the hell happened?"_

She then notices that it's a bit drafty in the room and she looks down at herself, realizing that she's naked.

Her heart beats fast after she yanks her covers up to her chest. What the hell happened last night?

"Morning Little Bitch." a familiar seductive voice greets beside her.

The redhead widens her eyes and slowly turns her head to the left side of the bed. She yells and literally falls out of bed when she sees Laito next to her.

She's back on her feet with the sheets around her naked body, staring horrifically at Laito, who is grinning at her in amusement and lust.

She wanted to ask him why the hell he was here but she ends up staring at him until she notices that he's naked and both of their clothes are scattered around her room. So it wasn't a dream. She really did have sex with Laito last night.

Finally realizing that, she slaps her forehead and shakes her head in disbelief.

"Shit. Fuck!"

"Aww what's the matter Little Bitch? Don't tell me that you forgot about what happened last night."

She then starts to gather up her clothes from the floor and gets dressed. "Damn it. Where's my pants?" She growls while looking for her missing pants.

"I didn't think you would. I mean if I may say, you were quite the animal last night Little Bitch."

"I didn't forget unfortunately and don't call me Little Bitch." She briefly says as she puts on her pants.

"Oh? Then why are you in such a rush? I figured that you'd wanna stay in bed and go for another round."

"Can you not talk?" She asks before shoving her foot in her boot. "I thought that we agreed that this would be a one night thing. I didn't figure that you'd still be here in the morning." She puts on her other boot.

She sighs when she walks up to his side. "Whatever. What's done is done. Now get your ass out of my bed and leave. Last night was the end of this freak show anyways."

Laito grabs her wrist when she turns to walk away and yanks her down to land on his lap. "Aww now don't say that Little Bitch." He kisses and licks her neck while she struggles with him.

"Ah no, stop it you little shit!"

"Make me." He taunts and she growls trying to get away from him. "No! Stop it or I swear to God that I'll-"

He silences her with his lips and she immediately reacts by kissing him back. Their mouths move together until she pushes him away.

"Ugh no! I can't do this again! I'm not-" she grunts when he flips her over on her side with him hovering above her.

"Let me stay. It's early in the morning and I know that you don't have to work."

She stares up at him until he kisses her again, making her react the same way. Things between them get hot and steamy when he takes off her shirt and sucks on her neck, leaving her panting heavily like a dog. One night and he already knows where to find her weak spots that gets her going. This guy was phenomenal even though she hated to admit it.

"Why are you still here?" She pants while running her hands up his bare back. "Didn't you need to leave before I woke up?"

"Oh I did." He murmurs against her skin when he's kissing in between her breasts. "But I couldn't bring myself to do it."

"Why?" She asks and he lifts his head up. "Because I love you."

Her eyes are wide as saucers and she shoves him off. "Ugh God!" She yells before getting up and out of bed with him. "Is that all?! That's all you could come up with?!"

"Why whatever do you mean Little Bitch? It's the truth."

"Bullshit! We met last night and we just had sex and now you're telling me that you love me?! You're either really bad at this or you're just plain nuts buddy! You can't fall in love with someone in one night! We don't even know each other for God sakes!" She gestures between her and him.

"Your name is Sayori Jayleen Tanaka. You are currently 18 years old, you have two sisters, both parents deceased, you work at a little cafe in town, and you wish to become a talented dancer once you're out of college."

Sayori stares at him with disbelief and shock. How the hell did he know all that?!

"How the hell did you know all that?! Are you a spy or something?!" She yells and he winks at her before putting on his black capris.

"I know everything there is to know about you Little Bitch. I have my ways and sources."

She growls and grabs her head like she's going to go insane. "Ugh! You know what?! Whatever! That still doesn't change the fact that you think that you love me!"

In a second he's in front of her, wrapping his arms around her waist and boring his green eyes into her amethyst eyes.

"I don't ' _think_ ' I love you Little Bitch. I know for a fact that I ' _do_ ' love you. I know you feel that way too. Ever since last night you couldn't stop thinking about me. Face it Little Bitch, deep down inside your little tough girl exterior, you know that you want me all to yourself. And that's fine by me. I want it like that too just like I want you to be mine and mine alone."

"You're insane y'know that? If anything, I'd say that you're just obsessed with me."

"Maybe so. But I'll still call it love since I seem to be unable to separate myself from you. Everything about you is irresistible Little Bitch. Your strength, your body..." she shivers when he slides his hands up and down her bare hips and whispers in her ear. "Your blood. I can't get enough of it and it drives me mad."

She furrows her eyebrows together in confusion as she's in a daze. "My blood?"

Just like that, Laito sinks his fangs in her shoulder and she flinches at the burning sensation of the pain. She grabs his shoulders and he backs her up against the wall, before she could've even try to push him away. She pants and growls lowly as she's starting to enjoy this feeling stinging pain. Smiling to himself, Laito lifts her up and wraps her legs around his waist and kisses her deep before pulling away to show her his fangs. She couldn't believe her eyes once she did see them.

"Oh my God." She whispers weakly in shock and he chuckles.

"There is no God Little Bitch. There is only me for you to believe in and no one else. So don't even think on getting rid of me so easily because we both know that it can't happen. For I am inhuman and no matter where you go, I will find you and in the end, you will become mine. Forever and ever and ever."

 _ **Well there you have it! Got two couples down and got four more to go! I hope you all like this one and I will see you later on the next chapter of my story or on this with a new couple or request!**_


	4. Blood and Roses

_**I don't know for some reason I'm in the mood for having my oc's meet the Sakamaki brothers in a different way like the previous two! So I'm just going to do the same with my Subaru x Luna one-shot requested by Sllaytan and hopefully he/she will like it.**_

 **Subaru and Luna Odachi: Blood and Roses**

A hard slap can be heard and Luna falls on the ground, whimpering for her abusive boyfriend had just slapped her for merely talking back to him. She rubs her stinging red cheek softly as tears are about to spill out from her eyes.

"Stupid bitch, who do you think you are to talk back to me?"

"I-I'm sorry Isamu. I didn't know what I was thinking. I won't do it again. I promise."

He kneels down to her height and roughly grabs her chin, causing her to whimper.

"You better. Because don't forget I'm the one who provides for you. I can easily kick you out onto the streets. You wouldn't want that to happen now would you?"

She shakes her head no and he grins before giving her a hard kiss.

"Good girl." He stands up and walks towards the door.

"W-Where are you going?" She asks when she stands back up.

"Out to have a few drinks with my pals for a bit." He replies getting his coat on.

Oh no. Luna hates it when he's drinking. He's much more worse than he is when he's sober. Every time he'd come home drunk, he'd always have her do something whether it be something humiliating or sexually. Either she hated him drinking.

"Wh-when will you come home?" She asks nervously.

"Whenever I can. Later babe." He says as he's closing the door.

When she knows he's far gone, she hugs herself and trembles with fear. How did even get into this abusive relationship with Isamu? When she first met he was so sweet and kind, she never would've figured that he was going to be like this. He always treats her like a slave and whenever she questions her, she gets punished for doing so.

She could leave him but then she wouldn't have anywhere to go since she did move away from her home with Isamu, which was a huge mistake on her part, and she doesn't have enough money to stay anywhere. Plus she's also too scared to leave, she's afraid that he'll try to find her and severely get punished for leaving him. Either she was stuck here with this man.

She sniffles and cries softly when she slowly sinks down to her knees. Why is this happening to her? What did she do to deserve this? Will there be anyone here that could save her from this dreadful life?

When she's done crying, she makes herself go to bed. Normally Isamu comes home around midnight and if she's lucky, he'll be too tired to do anything.

Midnight came and much to Luna's surprise, Isamu wasn't home yet. Maybe he's sleeping on the couch? The white maiden gets out of bed and puts on her robe before heading out to the living room quietly. He wasn't there either. Huh where could he be?

Her attention is them on the house phone when it rings and she quickly picks it up.

"Yes, hello?"

"Is this Miss Luna Odachi speaking?"

"Yes. How can I help you?"

"I have a man named Isamu Harata at the bar and he's unable to get home. He told me to call you and have you pick him up at the bar."

So he's still at the bar and he can't get home by himself? She sighs softly and crosses her arms.

"Alright tell him I'll be there shortly." She says before hanging up.

She sighs again and she puts on a tan trench coat that covered her short silky night gown and heads on out. She walks all the way there since it's a few blocks away from their apartment. Once she arrives, the bartender helps her walk Isamu out of the building.

"Thank you for taking care of him sir. I'm sorry if he gave you any trouble!" She calls out to him and he waves his hand down.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Happens all the time. You folks have a good night."

She nods to him politely before walking off with Isamu. She had to keep him steady since he could barely walk properly.

"My goodness Isamu, how much have you had to drink? I was getting worried about you."

"Ah shut it. I only had a few, nothing wrong with that." He slurs deeply before leaning towards her with a devilish grin on his face. "Y'know yur lookin' pretty sexy tonight babe. Whadda'er wearing under that coat right now?"

She squirms when he's starting to open up her coat. "I-Isamu! Y-You can't just-" she gasps and grunts when he pushes her up against a brick wall.

"Y'know I love it when your wearin' that dress. Really gets me going." He kisses her neck and she tries to push him back.

"Isamu stop! We can't be doing this out here! We're not even close to ho-" she's silenced by his mouth which reeks of alcohol and tobacco.

She flinches when his hands roam up her legs and under her nightgown and she muffles out in resistance.

"Nh-no." She then manages to shove him away. "No!"

The next second she's backhanded by him hard. She cries out in pain and he forces himself on her again.

"You don't have the right to tell me no you bitch! You're mine and I can do whatever the hell I want to you!"

He starts to rip her nightgown in half until she frantically struggles with him.

"No! No, stop it Isamu! I said no! Help! Somebody please help me!" She screams and cries before he once again slaps her hard.

He covers her mouth with his big hand when she's about to scream again. "Shut the hell up, no one's gonna come and stop me from taking you!"

Instinctively her mouth opens and she bites his hand, making him wince furiously and take his hand back.

"You little whore!" He roars and raises his fist to strike her.

She screams and tries shielding herself with her arms when he swipes it down to her. However the second he's about to hit her, a hand flies out and stops him by grabbing his wrist.

Noticing the delay, Luna fearfully looks back up and gasps softly when she sees that the one who stopped Isamu was a handsome young man who had white hair with a faded shade of pink hue, red ruby eyes, and is wearing all black clothing with white boots. This man is known as Subaru Sakamaki.

"I despise men who abuse helpless women." Luna hears him growl lowly and Isamu yanks his hand back.

"Get lost you little punk, none of this is any of your goddamn business!"

Subaru does nothing but stare at him and that pisses him off even further. "I said get lost!" Isamu roars as he attempts to punch him.

However, Subaru easily dodges his fist and punches his gut so hard, his fist goes through Isamu, killing him instantly and making his blood splatter all over the sidewalk. Luna gasps in horror when she sees him kill Isamu that way and faints in shock.

"Filthy piece of shit." He growls before glancing at the unconscious maiden.

She must've fainted when she saw him kill Isamu. Great now he has to do deal with her. He just had to stop to interfere. He sighs in annoyance and scoops Luna up in his arms.

He rummages through her coat pocket to see if she had some sort of identification or locations to where her house is. He eventually did when he pulled out a card with her name and location. Well at least he knows where she lives now.

He uses his vampiric abilities to teleport to her apartment room. He looks around the tidy place until he places her on a bed in the master bedroom. He notices her red cheeks that are starting to bruise from Isamu since he slapped her so hard. His eyes travel down her petite body and torn nightgown.

 _"Stupid girl. Why the hell would she go out in the middle of the night dressed like that?"_

When his fingers brushes her cheek. Luna winces and flutters her eyes open. Subaru takes his hand back and when Luna comes to, her eyes widen and gasps when she sits up. She looks up and around when she realizes that she's back home.

 _"Was it all... a dream?"_ She asks herself.

"Didn't expect you to wake up so soon." Subaru acknowledges and she gasps, closing up her coat to hide her revealed chest. "W-Who are you? What are you doing in my-..." she pauses when more of her memories come back to her. "Wait."

She remembers Isamu getting drunk and him trying to force himself on her, not to mention hitting her. She touches her cheek and finally recognizes the man. The one who killed Isamu.

"Y-You're the guy who saved me from Isamu. You're the one who... who killed him."

He stares at her and she stares back. "Why... why did you do that? Why would you kill him?"

He scoffs and crosses his arms. "That's the thanks I get for saving your sorry ass? Maybe I should've let him rape you."

She looks down ashamed and hugs herself. "I'm sorry, I'm just... a little shaken up that's all. I mean the way you killed him..." she imagines his fist going right through Isamu's stomach. "...it wasn't human at all." She looks over at him. "But despite all of that, I am grateful that you saved me. So thank you Mr...?"

He knows her name so she might as well know his as well. He sighs and rolls his eyes. "Subaru. That's all you'll ever need to know."

"Subaru. That's a nice name. My name is Luna Odachi." She gestures to herself before standing up on her feet.

He tenses up when she walks up to him and bows her head to him. "And I am indebted to you now so feel free to ask me for anything since you saved my life. Anything."

He stares down at her and Luna gasps when he rips off her coat and buries his fangs in her neck. She's stunned by the numbing pain for a moment and she has no idea of why he's biting her.

"Your blood... it tastes so sweet." He states before biting her again only harder this time.

"O-ow! Wait no please stop!" Luna cries out and his grip on her arms tighten into bone crushing one. "You're hurting me! Stop it!" She manages to shove him away and she cups her bleeding neck.

She looks up at him and gasps when she sees his fangs. No wonder why he's so strong. Subaru is actually a vampire.

"Now you know what I really am. Are you afraid of me now?" He asks and she's confused now.

"What? N-no, why would I be afraid of-"

"Don't lie to me!" He yells punching a wall which has a hole now and makes her jump. "I can see you trembling and the look of fear in your eyes! So don't you even dare say that you're not afraid! I'm ten times worse than that bastard, I can easily break you and your body and make you suffer to your last breath!"

She gasps when he grabs her wrist and flinches when she thought that he was going to hit her. Just like Isamu would do everyday."

"No please! Don't hit me!" She shrinks away in fear and cries as he stares at her a bit confused. He wasn't going to hit her, he didn't even raise a hand to her. "I promise I'll be good, I won't do anything that'll upset you anymore. Just please don't hurt me anymore Isamu! Please!"

His eyes widen at the trembling girl. Did she just call him Isamu? That man he just killed not too long ago? What the hell is wrong with this girl? He catches a quick glimpse of her arm and notices a few faded bruises.

Now he fully observes her and sees all kinds of bruises on her legs, arms, some on her neck, and fresh new ones on her face. That's when it hit him, she was in a abusive relationship with the guy and she's traumatized. She's not afraid of him hurting her, she's afraid of Isamu hurting her.

With his anger finally fading, he releases Luna's wrist and steps away from her. Luna slowly looks back up at him with tear filled eyes and confusion and Subaru just stares at her.

"You need to get out of here. Get out and go back home to your family. While you still can."

She stares at him like she doesn't understand until she looks down with sadness.

"I can't go back. Even if I wanted to." She whispers. "I have no home. No money, no job. Isamu wouldn't let me do anything. He was the one who was taking care of me. Now he's gone and I have nowhere to go but here."

She hugs herself and shakes as tears fall on the carpet. "I'm all alone. I have nobody to turn to because I don't know anyone here. No one."

She sniffles and wipes her eyes before walking up to him.

"You took what was left of my life and I thank you for that. Now..." she takes his hand and places it on her throat. "I want you to take the rest. My soul. You can do it anyway you want. Break my neck, choke me, drain me of my blood, anything. Just make me feel like that I'm not alone anymore Subaru. Please."

The albino vampires stares hard at her until his fingers clamp around her delicate throat. She chokes softly and closes her eyes ready for death to come and claim her. Subaru stares closely at this broken girl. Was she really wanting to die that bad? All because she's alone?

 _'Remind you of someone?'_ His conscious asks.

Subaru widens his red eyes in slight realization. This girl... is just like him. Alone and broken. And she needed someone she could trust to end her life. Just like he does. Luna opens her eyes back open when she felt the pressure on her throat vanish suddenly. Why did he stop?

"Huh? Subaru?"

She stares at him as his head hung low. She cautiously approaches him and sets her hand on his shoulder. "Subaru? What's... what's wrong?"

"Do you really want to die?" He asks and she blinks a few times. "Do you really want me to take your life?"

"It... It'd give me peace, yes." She nods. "Alright then. I will do it but under one condition." He looks up at her. "You'll have to kill me as well."

She gasps and steps back. "Kill you? But why would you-"

"We're similar in many ways. We were never meant to brought into this world. We're both outcasts, no one needs us. Especially me. I'm nothing but a hideous. corrupted, and powerless monster. I would know because I am one."

She stares at him in shock until she steps forward to him. "No you're not." She shakes her head at him and cups his cheek, which surprised him. "Subaru you are... so much more than that. You are this... remarkable and selfless person I have ever met. If anything... you're just as gentle and caring as I am. If you really were a monster then you wouldn't of saved me in the first place."

She leans into him and inhales his strong scent: roses and blood. "I may be wrong but..." she holds him close to her. "...perhaps I'm not alone after all. I have you Subaru. It's like you said, we're very similar and... for some odd reason... I feel at ease and safe with you."

He grabs her arms in a tight grip and shakes her. "Don't say that! You don't know what you're talking about!"

"I know it sounds stupid and all. I mean we did just meet not too long ago. But... I believe that I do know what I'm saying. And I'm telling you that I mean it Subaru." She brings his hands down from her arms and places hers on his chest, getting closer to him each second. "You have nothing to fear. Because I trust you and I know that you can trust me too."

She brushes his side bangs from his face and cups his cold cheek before sweetly kissing him. Her lips. Her hands. Her body. They're all so warm. And her blood... it tasted so sweet. Luna whimpers softly when he pushes her head forward, giving her a lustful and demanding kiss of passion. One she had never felt before.

He backs her up until they both fall on the bed with him on top. Their mouths move together intimately until he pulls away to speak.

"Are you aware of what you're doing?" He asks her seriously. "Are you prepared to expect the unexpected? Just know that once you give yourself to me, I will do whatever I please with you, regardless of your hopeless protests. My kind of love may be like heaven for you but it can easily become like hell. So I'll ask you: Is this what you want? Think carefully."

Luna stares up at him for a long time until she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him once more before answering.

"Yes."

That was it. She made her choice and she wasn't going to regret it. Subaru was quick to finish ripping off her tattered nightgown and he didn't hesitate to sink his fangs in her collarbone, which made her gasp in pain and pleasure. From there on, they both went though many levels of passion and love until the sun rose.

The two pale lovers pant heavily when they both just released and Subaru collapses on top of her.

"Oh Subaru." She sighs deeply as her hands run up his bare back to his hair. "Thank you."

"You're mine now Luna. Don't you ever forget that." He warns lowly near her ear and she kisses him again.

"I won't forget Subaru. I promise." She sighs softly when she felt his fangs in her neck again. "I promise." She repeats.

 _ **Well there you go! Feel free to review or whatever! Remember don't be shy to put in requests! Have a good day everyone!**_


	5. The Scent

_**Hellooo! It's me everyone and I finally got a one-shot of an Ayato x Yui done! Hallelujah! Well since I haven't really gotten much ideas from FanFiction, except for two, who I deeply appreciate and will definitely take them under consideration later on, so thank you very much mia. jolley and Ember Nuetron! Today I decided to do an Alpha x Omega AU, since it seems to fit in with this couple quite well given on how much Ayato is similar to being an Alpha while Yui is similar to an Omega. I have added Sayori and Aina Tanaka in this story but they're more like side characters really, so you don't need to worry about them for the time being. So without further ado, I give you the one-shot of Alpha!Ayato x Omega!Yui! Enjoy!**_

 **Ayato Sakamaki and Yui Komori: The Scent**

"Oh c'mon Yui, don't be such a stiff! It's just a girl's night out, no harm done!"

"But Sayori, we're not old enough to be drinking and partying like this! Father wouldn't allow it and besides, Aina's far too young to go out, what if some Alphas come and try to court her?"

It was just a simple day there in Japan, the sun was shining but it was also close to setting, and at the church, a redheaded woman that's known as Sayori Tanaka, is trying to convince her Omega friend, Yui Komori, to join her and her little sister, Aina Tanaka, to go out on a girls night to some famous club she's always loved to go.

"Girl do you even know who you're talking to?" Sayori points to herself and crosses her arms. "Even if some dumbass Alpha were to come and sniff around, I'll be sure to kick their ass and make sure they don't mess with us again! I'm an Alpha too you know and no one like to piss off a female Alpha."

"I know that Sayori but Aina and I are not, we're Omega's and we're getting close to that age where we'll have to be courted by an Alpha soon, so if-"

"Relax Yui, I promise you that nothing bad is going to happen, not to you, not to me, and especially not to Aina. Believe me, even if something bad did happen, Rena would kill me for it and I don't wanna piss her off today because she's… in heat right now." The redhead averts her gaze somewhere else as she revealed her eldest sister's problem, which make Yui widen and blush a little.

Sayori shakes that off and takes Yui's hands into hers. "Look just give it a chance okay? We'll go out, have a few drinks here and there, maybe dance around a bit and then we'll go somewhere that you wanna go okay? Sound good?"

Yui stays silent as she thinks. "But what about my father?"

"Ah screw your dad, he's been keeping you locked up since you hit puberty, and I think it's time that I change that! So, you in or not?" She crosses her arms and waits to hear her answer.

Yui thinks hard about this until she lets out a defeated sigh. "If I tell you that I'm not comfortable being there, do you swear that you'll take us out of there?"

Sayori rolls her eyes and holds up one hand while the other is on her chest. "Yes, yes, I swear to God or whatever you Catholics say nowadays."

"Alright, I'll go." She finally gives in and female Alpha bear hugs her.

"Awesome, you won't regret this Yui!" She cheers happily when Yui is trying her best to breath again.

"I hope not." The blonde groans inwardly for she hoped that she didn't make a big mistake agreeing to go out.

* * *

Night was here and all night clubs were open for the people to hang, especially the one that Sayori was taking Yui and Aina to: Club Crimson. The three females were dressed and were waiting in line until Aina notices a buff bouncer at the entrance, IDing people as they go.

She grabs her sister's shoulder with worry in her voice. "Sayori, there's a bouncer here, he's gonna ID us!"

"Relax Aina, I know this dude, he owes me one! Hey Toga!" She calls and waves over to the bouncer before walking up to him.

"Hey Sayori!" The man greets happily and gives her a quick hug

"Heya big man, good to see you! How's the wife?"

"Oh she's doin' great, she's been carrying the pups around and she'll be due in a few months." He explains with a big grin on his face. "What about you? What brings you here?"

"Oh I'm here on a girls night out with my friend and little sister here!" She gestures to Aina and Yui behind her, making Toga observe them carefully, noticing their young features.

"Hmm." He looks down at Sayori with a dubious frown. "They look a little too young for this place Sayori. Does Rena even know what you're doing?"

Sayori sighs, knowing that she's been busted but doesn't give up easily. "Oh c'mon Toga, don't do this to me! This is their first night out and I want them to have a good time here!" She gestures to the building he's standing guard at. "This club, it's amazing and you know that!"

Toga groans and crosses his arms. "I don't know Sayori, it's too risky and if Rena we're to find out about this, I'd be in the shits too."

Sayori frowns when she had no other choice but to pull out the big guns here.

"You owe me this you know." She says after crossing her arms att him. "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't even be a dad in the first place, in fact Kara would've left you if I didn't stick up for your ass that one time."

Just as she expected, Toga stays silent and has a conflicted look on his face for he knew that she had a point. As much as she hated to see the big guy reminisce, she had no other choice but to use this card on him.

She places her hand on his shoulder and puts up one finger. "Just once, just this one time okay Toga? That's all I'm asking for and I promise that I won't do anything like this again."

Silence stands between the two until the bouncer lets out a heavy sigh and rubs his temples on his head.

"Okay fine, I'll let you in." He points to her. "But if you run into any trouble with the security, you're on your own. I can't afford to lose this job."

A huge smile is planted on Sayori's face before she hugs the buff man and gives his cheek a big kiss.

"You're such a big softie you big lug, thanks a bunch!" She waves when she runs inside, followed by Yui and Aina.

"Good luck and have fun." He says with a small smile and the shake of his head.

Loud music was blaring, colorful lights were flashing all around, and a lot of people were there, drinking and dancing to their heart's content. Yui and Aina look around in awe for they never seen such a cool but crowded place before. Sayori chuckles and turns around, spreading her arms out to introduce the club senario to them.

"Ladies I give you Club Crimson!"

"Wow!" Aina blinks and still looks around.

"There sure are a lot of people here." Yui states, noticing that there's not much room to walk.

Sayori laughs at her statement and turns back around to head towards the bar. "Of course there is! This club is known for great drinks and music, so if you wanna go somewhere fun, this is the place to go for sure!"

When they made it to the bar, the bartender asks her what they want to drink and Sayori looks over at them.

"Whaddya guys want to drink?"

"I'll just take a water." Yui say.

"Me too." Aina agrees.

"Two shots of whiskey and one water please." Sayori tells the bartender, which confuses Yui.

"What? But I ordered water too Sayori!"

"Aina's a little too young to be drinking so I'm keeping it safe with her." She wraps her arm around the Omega blonde's shoulders as she gave her the small glass of whiskey. "You, however, are almost 18, so I think you need to loosen up a bit and drink up!"

Yui stares at the alcohol in her hands nervously for she was taught to never drink until she was 21. "I-I don't know Sayori."

"Drink it, you'll like it!" Sayori brings the drink up to her lips and Yui gulps, taking the shot. When she swallows the drink, Yui has a coughing fit, holding her burning throat and making Sayori smile. "That is when you have two or three more shots of this stuff. Another water please." She asks the bartender.

"Ah my throat!" The blonde exclaims when she felt like her throat was literally on fire.

"Here drink this, it'll help." Sayori gives Yui a glass of water, which she chugs down in a matter of seconds, relieving the burning sensation a bit.

Sayori chuckles and takes a seat on a stool. "Yeah I remember my first drink, it was like my throat was on fire! But once I kept on drinking, I got used to it and boy did I party a lot that night, but I also got a major headache the next morning and looked like a freaking zombie." She frowns at the memory of her first drink and hangover. "Ah well, that doesn't matter right now, drink up Princess." She hands Yui another glass of whiskey after the bartender had given it to her.

Yui groans but drinks anyways, that was when their girls night out had officially started. About 30 minutes have passed and the group of girls were talking happily with each other until Yui suddenly remember something that she's been meaning to ask Sayori for a while.

"Hey Sayori, how do you know that guy out in the front? What did you mean when you said that he owed you one?"

"Who Toga?" She points toward the entrance and leans back with a smile." Oh well, it's kinda a long story, but to sum it up, I helped him save his marriage after he helped me out with some creeps that tried to make me their mate one time." She frowns sadly when she reached for her glass. "Yeah, things with him and his wife, Kara, weren't exactly going well for them since he was working a lot and he didn't pay much attention to her. So when she finally made the decision to leave him, I came in and talked her out of it, telling her how much he loves her and how much of good guy he is. After that, they worked things out and he made time for her so something like this wouldn't happen again. Since then he and I have been great friends, he's looked out for me and gave me advice, he's like an uncle to me actually."

Aina stares at her until she lit up with a smile. "Wow, that's very nice of you to do for him Sayori! Toga-san did look like a nice guy!"

Sayori grins in agreement. "Yeah, he is. Kara's pretty lucky to have him as her Alpha, they're a perfect match and I didn't want them to split, I mean they're married for crying out loud!"

Aina looks down as she thought about something. "I wonder what it's like to find your Alpha. I mean do they find you or is it the other way around? I can never tell."

"I know, I mean I heard from my father that we all have a certain smell and if we can smell a scent that we like then that means that your mate is close by! Like a string of fate type of thing." Yui says cheerfully, making Sayori groan and shiver.

"Ugh that is so cringe-worthy!" She rubs her arms fervently for she just got goosebumps.

"You don't believe in that Sayori?" Yui blinks and tilts her head at her while the redhead scoffs.

"Oh hell no! If anything, our scents just increases the male's appetite… or mainly their dicks." She murmurs the last part before taking a drink.

"Sayori!" Yui scolds and Sayori holds her hands up.

"What I'm just saying! I think we find our males in our own way, not just by scent y'know."

Yui shrugs and swirls her drink around on the counter. "Well I think it's the other way around, you're right it's not just the scent, but it's the one thing that draws you to your mate in the first place, and in due time, you'll get to know more things about them, like what they like to eat or what kind of hobbies they have, you know the basics."

Sayori hmphs while rolling her eyes and takes another drink. "Either way, I don't believe in that crap, and unless I'm proven wrong by my Alpha, Beta, or Omega, I'll stick to what I believe in."

With that, a song just started to play and it made Sayori freeze and let out an excited squeal.

"Oh! Ooh!' She waves her hands frantically and finishing swallowing her drink.

"What is it Sayori?" Aina asks, whether she should be concerned or not.

"This is my jam they're playing!" She yells excitedly as she moves along with the song's rhythm. "This is my song yeah!"

The two girls didn't know it but Sayori sure did, it was Like A Vampire by Catrien Maxwell. They have to admit that the song was catchy and they started to move along with Sayori as she started to sing along with a pretend microphone in her hand.

 _"Call me the end of your world, Call me your genocide, 'Cause I'm a venomous girl, Just like a spider bite~"_ She grabs both of their wrists and drags them off their chairs, towards the dancefloor. "C'mon girls, let's dance this night away!"

With a few laughs the two girls joined the female Alpha and started to dance to the song, occasionally singing it too once they heard the repeated lyrics. They danced and danced until Sayori was getting thirsty, so she leaned over to Yui and Aina and yelled over the loud music.

"I'm gonna get us more drinks okay?!" She points over to the bar. "Come find me if anything happens!"

They both nod before she walks away and after a minute or so, Aina turns to Yui.

"Tell Sayori that I went to go find the bathroom real quick!" She yells and Yui yells back.

"You want me to come with you?!"

She shakes her head no with a smile. "No, I'll be fine, it'll be quick!"

"Ok, be careful!" She waves when the young girl pushes her way through the crowd, leaving Yui alone.

Yui felt a little out of place now that both of the Tanaka sisters weren't around, but she knew that one of them would return soon. She looks around to find a place where she can stand because she felt awkward dancing by herself. She eventually caught ahold of a booth in a corner and she figured that Sayori or Aina would see her there once they came back, so she made her way towards the crowd to get there.

When she made it outside of the big crowd, an interesting whiff of something hit her small nose. The blonde freezes in her tracks and she turns to face the dancing crowd as the smell gets stronger.

 _"This scent, it… it smells good. It's like… I can't even describe it, but it's making my heart pound."_ Her mind tells her as her heart rate quickens in her small chest. _"Does this mean that… no it couldn't be, my Alpha couldn't possibly be here, could he?"_ She asks herself, placing her hands on her chest, frantically looking around to see if anyone else was feeling the same way as she was.

Her pink sherbert eyes skim through the crowd until she met them with another pair that was staring back at her intensely. Those sharp lime green eyes that belongs to some man in the shadows just somewhere far off at the other end of the club.

 _"Him. That must be him."_ She tells herself before her legs started to run, taking her into the dancing crowd where the man with the green eyes was at too.

Yui squirmed her way through the crowd, desperately trying to find those sets of green eyes because she knew that he was looking for her too, given on how strong his scent was becoming. Then she finally found him. The eyes, they belonged to a handsome slender young man with unruly red hair and a fair skin complexion. He was gorgeous and Yui couldn't help but to stare at him in awe once he approached her. Yui couldn't speak when the Alpha was observing her carefully, it was like a lump was in her throat and when she eventually calmed her heart and mind down, she spoke.

"Alpha?" She asks meekly, making the redheaded man narrow his eyes at her

"Omega." He responds hazily as he drew closer to her.

Before she even knew it, his hands grabbed her by the waist and yanked her forward until she hit his chest. She lets out a surprised gasps when he buried his nose in her hair to sniff her and use his hands to explore. Her face flushed when he moved behind her, pushing her back up against his front and sniffing her neck, where the main source of her scent was. She shivered when she heard him lightly growl in approval and as his hands slid up her stomach.

"U-Um Alpha, what are you-" She lets out a startled yelp when his hands were fondling her small breasts on her dainty chest.

"Hmm, well you don't have any tits but you sure do smell fantastic." He chuckles deeply when his lips were at her ear. " I could eat you up right here if I wanted."

Finally snapping out of her daze, she tore herself away from the Alpha and covers her chest with a red face. "I-I'd appreciate it if you kept your hands to yourself, we are in public!"

The man smirks at her defiance and towers over her. "Are you giving your Alpha orders Omega?" He questions huskily which made the blonde's knees weak. "That's no good, guess I'll have to teach you not to refuse Yours Truly."

She lets out a confused breath and jumps when yanks her forward to him once again and starts to kiss her neck like it's the tastiest thing he's ever had.

"W-Wait! I-I don't even know your name!" Yui exclaims as she tries to distance herself from the Alpha.

"It's Ayato Sakamaki, but you can call me Yours Truly." He murmurs as he kisses his way up to her ear. "And you? What's yours Pancake?"

She shivers as his hot breath hits her ear. "U-Um Y… Yui Komori."

"Yui huh?" He asks before chuckling. "I think Pancake suits you best, you are flat like one."

She widens her eyes and pulls her face away to give him an appalled look. "W-What?!"

"Hey!" a familiar voice yells from somewhere.

Ayato turns his head to see what the commotion was about but that only got him punched in the face by Sayori, who was looking for Yui this whole time.

"Sayori!" Yui yells when the Alpha hits the ground and gets shielded behind the woman.

"Keep your damn hands off of her you fucking pervert!" She snarls at him before turning to Yui. "Yui you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"N-No I'm fine Sayori." She answers as Ayato got back up on his feet with bruised jaw.

"Why you, you dare punch Yours Truly in the face?" He growls at Sayori, who pushes Yui behind her once again with hostility in her eyes.

"You're the one who's been getting all handsy with my friend here, if anything you deserve it!" She snaps while Yui was trying to find the words to explain to Sayori about Ayato. "Just be grateful that I'm not beating the shit out of you right now!"

Ayato smirks dangerously at her. "Ha, even if you are an Alpha, that doesn't mean that you can beat Yours Truly."

"You wanna bet on that shithead?!" Sayori snarls back as she was already this close to beating the hell out of Ayato.

"S-Sayori!" Yui tries to pull her back but wouldn't move an inch because of how pissed she was getting.

"I've beaten up a lot of guys before and the majority of them were Alpha's and they were sent to the hospital afterwards, so if you wanna go then let's go!" She challenges and then that's when Yui got in between the two of them.

"Sayori no, don't fight him!"

The female redhead stares at Yui like she just grew another head when she told her not to fight Ayato. "Yui this guy was all over you just a minute ago and you want me to just let him go?! What the hell?!"

"It's not what it looked like!" Yui tries to calm the female Alpha

"Not what it looked like?! What the hell is that suppose to mean huh?!"

Before she could answer, Yui was yanked backwards by Ayato, who put his hands on her body the second she hit his chest.

"It means that she was enjoying Yours Truly touching her like this!" One of his hands grabs her small breast while his other was rubbing her stomach, making Yui squeal.

"A-Ayato!" She exclaims with a red face, pissing off Sayori even more.

She growls lowly. "You sick son of a-"

"Let's get something straight here, this girl right here, she's my Omega and I'm her damn Alpha, and if you don't like it then you can piss off!" He snaps at her.

Sayori's angry face converts into a shocked one when he says that. "What? Alpha? Yui!" She looks at her friend, who blushes and nods shyly.

"... I-It's true." She says lightly and brings her hand up to her chest. "He has a scent that I like Sayori. He's my Alpha, my one true mate, I can feel it."

Sayori says nothing until she groans in frustration and rubs her temples.

"Oh God, not this again." She mutters lowly. "Yui, just how sure are you about this? For all we know, this guy could just have a nice scent, that's all! Don't go thinking that he's your actual mate, you don't know that for sure!"

Yui separates herself from Ayato and spoke with sincerity. "But it's true Sayori, I've never felt this way with anyone before! When I could smell him, my mind- no- my heart, it told me to go find him immediately and when I found him, I…" She pauses and looks over at Ayato with a small smile and pinks cheeks. "I never wanted to be separated from him."

This causes red headed male to widen his eyes at her genuine words and look away, blushing himself while Sayori just stood there, not sure what to say at this moment. Yui looks back at her friend and takes her hands into hers once she notices her confliction.

"Look, I know that you don't believe in the connection Sayori, but please believe me when I say that Ayato is my true mate, because he really is. I can feel it… in my heart."

Sayori stares at Yui for the longest time until she looks over at Ayato. "And you? You feel the same way about her?"

Ayato frowns and speaks lowly. "I was ready to tear you apart once you pulled Pancake away from me."

The female sighs heavily after hearing his answer and scratches the back of her head.

"Shit. Rena's gonna kill me for sure." She mutters to herself before holding her hands up. "Alright! Say that you do have the connection and that you are meant for each other. What happens now? What are your plans?"

Yui blinks and says nothing for she didn't know beyond that point. "Um well… we-"

"Heh, that's simple!" Ayato wraps his arms around Yui, and holds her close to him. "I get to take Pancake home with me for the whole night, and then I get to give her my mark to prove that she belongs to Yours Truly! That's how we Alphas role!"

As expected, Sayori returns back to being her angry self once he gave her that answer. "Oh hell no, Yui, c'mon were leaving! I can't deal with this, not now, not ever!" She reaches for the blonde.

"But Sayori-"

Ayato pushes Yui behind him and gets in Sayori's face with angry eyes. "Like hell you're taking my Omega!" He snarls at her and she points at him.

"Listen bud, you may be her Alpha, but you can't just choose to take her home and put a damn mark on her like she's some cattle okay?! You just met and she has a home to go to after this! Hell even her old man's a priest, he'll figure out that she's been courted by you and he'll flip his shit! So for those reasons, I can't let you take her! So Yui, c'mon!" She gestures for Yui to come but the blonde doesn't move.

"I… I can't." She says while looking down with sad eyes. "I don't... want to leave. I wanna stay with him."

Sayori stands there and says nothing for the longest time until she sighs and walks over to her, placing her hands on her shoulders.

"Okay Yui! Think about this real hard okay? You met your Alpha, you have the connection, and you seem to be inseparable okay? Now he wants to take you home and put a mark on you and I'm not sure if you know what comes after that."

Yui nods to her in assurance. "I do Sayori. Father has told me about it before and… I honestly don't mind if Ayato wants to do more than just mark me. He's my Alpha, it's natural for him to want to do that."

Sayori grabs her hands and her eyes soften with concern. "Yui, you're my best friend, in fact you're like another little sister to me, and I've always looked out for you. I don't want you to do something that you'll regret for the rest of your life. I mean what about your dad, what about your faith? Are you sure that you really want to go through with this? Think really hard about it before you make a decision."

Yui smiles fondly at her friend before squeezing her hands back.

"I'm certain that I want to do this Sayori. Yes, perhaps father will be furious and yes I may be abandoning my faith, but… all that doesn't matter at this moment." She glances over at her Alpha. "Because I have what I need."

Sayori stares Yui until she nods. "Okay. Okay. You made your choice… and I will respect that." She glares at Ayato and walks up to him. "However, if I find out that you hurt Yui in any way…" She pokes his chest firmly with a death glare. "I will hunt your ass down, and I will kill you. You understand? I. Will. Kill you."

Ayato glares right back but says nothing, which ensures Sayori that he got the memo. She then looks over at Yui.

"I'll come by your house tomorrow to check up on you just in case. But in the meantime… you two have my permission and my congratulations." She looks away for it was hard for her to say that last bit.

Yui smiles and hugs the redhead. "Thank you Sayori. You're a good friend."

The female Alpha hugs her back with a small smile. "Stay safe Yui. Oh and before I forget, take this." She takes Yui's hand and places something on it, which was a condom. "I don't trust him enough to even have one on him, he seems like the reckless type."

Yui blushes and looks up at Sayori. "Uhh. Thank you?"

She chuckles at her shocked state and pats her head. "Anytime Princess. Now get on outta here before I change my mind." She nods towards the exit and Yui smiles again and walks back to her Alpha.

"Come on Ayato." She takes his arm and they walk away together.

"Remember what I said Alpha!" Sayori calls out after she took a seat at a booth and took a swing at her drink.

"Shut up, I heard you the first time! I'm not deaf!" He yells back in irritation and Yui tries to calm him down.

"Psh, yeah right." She mutters under her breath before taking another drink. _"I can't believe that he's her Alpha. Could've fooled me!"_ She sighs and props her chin on her hand. _"What a crazy night this turned out to be, so much for girls night."_

She skims the crowd when she just now notices that Aina was nowhere to be found. _"Shit, where Aina's at?"_

Just when she got up to look for her little sister, Sayori's nose caught hold of an interesting aroma. She stands there for a minute and sniffs the air like she's trying to locate it.

 _"That's weird. This scent, I haven't smelled anything like this before, it's kinda nice. I wonder where it's coming from."_

She sniffs until a thought cross her mind, it was something that Yui said earlier. _"We all have a certain smell and if we can smell a scent that we like then that means that your mate is close by!"_

This cause Sayori to stiffen with wide eyes and blush. "Oh hell no!" She yells to herself before storming away, refusing to acknowledge the scent she was catching a whiff of. "Nope, nuh-uh, nope, not gonna happen, hm-mm, no sir! Aina!" She calls out for her sister so she could get out of this club as soon as possible.

In the distance, a tall figure with a fedora and shoulder-length auburn hair is leaning against a wall, watching the red headed female search frantically for her little Omega sister with his sharp seductive green eyes and signature grin.

* * *

Outside of the club and just a few blocks away, both Ayato and Yui were silently walking down the sidewalk together. Yui felt awkward about the silence so she takes a quick glance at her Alpha and sees his bruised jaw that he got from Sayori earlier. She felt terrible about that so she looks down and speaks.

"Um… Ayato I… I want to apologize about Sayori." The redhead looks at the blonde Omega. She's… very protective of me and she doesn't really believe in the whole connection thing between Alphas and Omegas. That's why she acted the way she did, she didn't know you were my Alpha."

Ayato tsks and brings his hand up to touch his jaw. "Yeah well she still pisses me off. She punched me in the face and she was gonna steal you away from me!"

He scoffs at Sayori's words when she told him he was lucky that she wasn't beating the shit out of him. "I was lucky? Ha, if you hadn't said anything about us Pancake, I would've pummeled her ass 'til she couldn't stand anymore, and I don't give a shit if she's a girl. Any Alpha that puts their hands on my Omega, isn't gonna get away with it."

Yui couldn't help but to blush at his words, she felt rather… special that she was his main priority and that he wasn't going to let anyone touch her. Is this what all the other Omega's feel like once they've found their Alpha?

"My cheek still hurts you know." She hears him say and looks up at him when they stop walking. "Maybe if you kissed it, it'll stop hurting."

Yui blushes and is at a loss for words. "U-Um I uh-I-"

He grins at her shyness and leans his face towards hers. "C'mon, it's just one little kiss to the cheek! No harm in doing that right?"

Yui stands there until she looks around, only to find that they're alone. That's when she finally decided to accept.

"I… I guess not." She murmurs quietly.

She cups his face, stands on her tiptoes and leans forward so her lips could kiss his bruised one. When her lips were getting closer and closer, Ayato grins mischievously and turns his face so his lips could meet hers instead. Yui snaps open her eyes when she felt his soft lips against hers and when she tries to pull away, the Alpha had her already pinned against a wall, devouring her mouth with his hungerily. The blonde Omega whimpers and shivers when her body felt all hot from his kiss and his hands that were roughly exploring her waist. He pulls away to catch his breath but goes right over to her neck, peppering it with kisses galore.

"A-Ayato, wait!" Yui pushes back his shoulders. "Wait you can't-" She gets cuts off with another kiss from him.

"I can't hold back anymore." He says breathlessly after the second kiss. "You're scent, it smells so damn good, it's driving me insane."

He brought his mouth to a place where he saw fit for a mark on her neck, he held her close and sunk his teeth in. Yui flinches and grabs a handful of Ayato's shirt when she felt the pressure of the bite. It didn't hurt or anything, it was just… sudden and by then she knew that she now officially belongs to Ayato. The redhead pulls away to observe his mark on his Omega's neck.

"There, I marked you." He looks into Yui's hazed eyes and brings her body close to his again with possessive and lustful eyes himself. "Now you're mine and you'll always be mine."

With that, he kisses her again and this time Yui was glad to return that kiss, for she now has found her one true love, Ayato Sakamaki, her Alpha.

 _ **I think I plan on doing a "Frame Story" for this one-shot because I'm kind tempted to have Aina run into Kanato during her absence, as well as for Sayori since she does need to be proven wrong about the connection Alpha's have with their mate. And then maybe later I can do another Alpha x Omega AU but with Rena x Reiji, Subaru x Luna, and Shu x Selena, might as well will make it fair for them as well huh? Well I hope that you all loved this one-shot, I hope to continue this again without any distraction with school and life, so I will see you all again real soon! Remember don't be afraid to leave any requests for me to write! Peace out!**_


	6. The Scent (Part 2)

_**Okay, got the frame story done for the Alpha!Ayato x Omega!Yui one-shot I posted last time and the next lucky couples are the purple headed lovers: Kanato Sakamaki and Aina Tanaka! Remember their story is happening when Yui has found her Alpha, Ayato, so in case you all get confused, this is what's happening with Aina after she left to go find the bathroom in Club Crimson. So I hope you all once again enjoy this chapter!**_

 _ **Kanato Sakamaki and Aina Tanaka: The Scent (Part 2)**_

"I'm gonna get us more drinks okay?!" Sayori yells as she points over to the bar. "Come find me if anything happens!"

Aina and Yui nod before she walks away and after a minute or so, Aina turns to Yui.

"Tell Sayori that I went to go find the bathroom real quick!" Aina yells and Yui yells back.

"You want me to come with you?!"

She shakes her head no with a smile. "No, I'll be fine, it'll be quick!"

"Okay, be careful!" She waves when the young girl pushes her way through the crowd, leaving Yui alone.

It took awhile for her, but Aina eventually found the restrooms, which were located towards the entrance of the club. When she was finished with her business, she washes her hands and heads back out. But when she started to head back to where Yui was, her foot stepped on something soft and cushiony.

 _"Hm? What's that?"_ She asks herself before looking down to see what was beneath her foot. _"Huh, a… bear?"_

Much to her surprise, it was a medium sized teddy bear with visible stitching, a black eye patch on its left beady eye, and it also wears a pink vest around its stuffed body. Aina looks around before carefully picking it up with her hands, carefully observing it.

 _"What's a stuffed bear doing here?"_ Aina looks over at a nearby bar with a female bartender at the counter. "Um excuse me ma'am, but is there a child in here somewhere?" She asks, earning her a look of ultimate confusion from the bartender.

"What a child? No, you crazy? This is a club, no kids are allowed in here!" She says, shaking her head and Aina looks down at the stuffed bear again.

"Well I know that but… you see I found this bear here and I-"

"Look sweetheart, even if there was some kid in here, cops would be showing up in a matter of minutes and they'd be shutting us down and we don't want that! Whoever left that weird thing here must've been messed up in the head or something. Just toss it in the trash, it looks beat up anyway." The bartender says before walking away to serve some more drinks to some customers.

Aina blinks a few times before lifting the bear up to her face level, not seeing the reason why this bear would look unsightly.

"You don't look too bad to me." Aina say to it with the tilt of her head. "The only thing you seem to be missing is your left eye."

She turns the animal around so she could wrap her arms around it. When she hugged the bear to her chest, she brought it under her nose where she could smell a sweet scent coming off from it. The whiff she took kind of stunned her and the second time she sniffed it, she couldn't pull away because of how nice it smelled.

 _"This scent… it smells sweet… like sugar and frosting."_ She tells herself before pulling the bear away to stare at it. "Who did you belong to?" She asks softly, actually curious of who actually did own this bear.

Spotting a familiar redhead in her peripheral vision, Aina broke out of her curious trance and runs over to her sister.

"Sayori!" she calls, gaining the sister's attention.

"Oh hey Aina!" Sayori instantly notices the bear in her arms. "Whoa! That is one freaky looking bear sis!" She points at it before bending down to it's level. "Where'd you get it?"

Aina shrugs. "I don't know, I just found him lying on the floor when I came back from the bathroom. I think someone must've lost him."

"Well it looks like it came from a haunted house or something." Sayori crosses her arms and widens her eyes in realization. "Wait a minute, you said that you left to go find the bathroom, did Yui go with you?"

Aina shakes her head. "No."

"You mean she's alone right now?!" Sayori grabs her shoulders and shakes her a little.

"I thought that you would be with her when I came back! I told her to tell you where I was!" Aina exclaims as she's being shaken.

"Oh shit! Okay here put that… thing down and hold onto these! I'm gonna go find Yui!" She has Aina put the bear down on a nearby table and hands her a couple of drinks she just brought back from the bar. "Just… stay here and don't talk to anyone, I'll be right back."

Her Alpha sister then walks away through the crowd to go find Yui, leaving Aina alone with the bear that was sitting beside her on the table.

"Well… I guess it's just you and me again." Aina says after blinking owlishly. She looks over at the stuffed animal as she takes a seat on a chair next to the table. "I wonder if you have a name or something, do you have a tag?"

She sets the drinks down and picks up the bear to inspect it, and not a second later, she found a little name tag on the bear's little vest.

"Teddy." She reads his actual name out loud. "So your name is Teddy huh?" Aina smiles and giggles. "Well at least it suits you!"

Her smile then turns into a small frown once she began to think about Teddy's owner. "I bet whoever lost you is sad right now, you're probably the only friend that they have and they're probably worried sick about you."

She hums softly before smiling again and holding him up to her face.

"Well… they won't have to worry! If no one else will take care of you, then I will! You're cute enough for me to keep anyways!" She giggles and hugs Teddy tightly.

Not a second later, something hits Aina's nose, making her snap open her eyes and loosen her grip on Teddy. Aina quickly stands up on her feet and smells the air again, recognizing that strong and familiar smell.

 _"It's that scent again! But it's not coming from Teddy this time, it's from someone else!"_ She yells in her head as she looks around. _"That means that the owner of Teddy is still here!"_

Aina gasps when she thinks she pinpointed the location of where the scent was coming from, and not a second later, she starts to run.

 _"Sorry Sayori, but I have to get Teddy back to his owner before they leave!"_

When she was starting to lose the scent, she stops to relocate it, this person was moving around and every time when she would get closer, they would move farther away. This makes her a little frustrated and confused, just why is this person moving around so much? It's like they choose to move away when they know that she's coming closer.

 _"Follow the scent, follow the scent, follow the scent."_ She tells herself repeatedly before noticing something about herself. _"Why is my heart pounding so much?"_ She stops and places her hand over her chest where she could feel her little heart beating. _"Why do I… feel like that I'm being drawn to this person even though I'm just trying to return Teddy to them? Am I feeling sick or something? What is going on with me?"_

She shakes her head when she realizes that the scent is fading away again. _"I'm sure it's nothing, I just need to find Teddy's owner before they disappear for good."_

With that, Aina gets back on the chase again. She followed the scent until it brought her to an exit door, which leads her to a dark alleyway. She began to wonder why this person was out here but she shook that curiosity off when she remembered that she had a mission.

 _"It's so dark out here, I can't see anything."_ She thinks as she treads carefully, trying not to step or bump into anything.

 _ **Are you going to Scarborough Fair?**_

Aina stops when she heard a voice. _"Huh? Is someone… singing?"_

 ** _Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme_**

It didn't sound it was a female, so that meant that this mysterious singer was a male, and it didn't take long for the little Omega to become entranced by this person's voice, for he sounded so calm and melodic.

 _"Such a beautiful voice."_

Aina treads closer to the edge of a wall, where a sidewalk was present and the closer she got, the more clearer the singer's voice was.

 ** _Remember me to one who lives there_**  
 ** _She once was a true love of mine_**

Aina stops and carefully peers her head out to finally see what this person looked like and when she looked, her eyes became wide and her heart raced even more.

 _"Is that…?"_

It was a small thin man with beautiful purple lavender hair and big eyes with undertones beneath them, which probably meant that he lacks proper sleep, but that didn't affect his handsome yet innocent looks. Aina couldn't help but to be enchanted by this young man, she's never seen anyone who was this precious looking. But then why does he look sad? He may have a small smile but his eyes don't match it, in fact he looks a little lonely.

"Don't you know that it's rude to spy on people?" The young man says without taking his eyes off the night sky.

Aina gasps softly and takes a step back, afraid now that she's been caught staring. _"Is he talking to me? How did he know that I was here?"_

She debates whether she should reveal herself or just run back inside.

"There's no point in hiding, I can smell you from here." She hears him say and when she knew that she had no choice, she walks out to face the man, who smiled softly after seeing her walk out. "Ah, so you were hiding from me."

Aina gulps and looks away with guilt and shyness. "Um I-I'm sorry to bother you, I just… I needed to find you before it was too late."

When she found the courage to to meet his gaze, she brings out Teddy from behind her back and lift him up for the man to see.

"Here, this… this bear that I found, Teddy, is he yours?" He doesn't respond, which makes her nervous. "I-I'm only asking you this because… well he has the same scent as yours and you look… awfully sad… and lonely. It's like you're missing something, something that you cherished."

He still didn't say anything and that made her wonder if she got the wrong person and if she did, then this is probably going to be pretty awkward for her to endure.

"And what if he is?" He asks, relieving her worry a little. "Are you going to give him back to me?"

"O-Of course!" She nods instantly and steps forward. "That's why I came to find you, so I can give him back to you!"

The man smiles softly and turns away. "Oh, I see. So you weren't going to keep him after all?"

Aina frowns and looks down at Teddy. "Well… I was at first." She looks back up at him with sincerity in her eyes. "But then I found out that you were still here and that you were probably looking for him, so then I decided to return him to you!"

Without thinking about it, Aina started to walk slowly towards him. "He must mean a lot to you, that's why I wanted to return him. If I were to lose something that I cared about, I would be very sad… " She stops about two feet away from him and looks down with sympathy. "...and I didn't want you to feel like that."

"Why not? You don't even know me." This causes her to look up and stare into his big purple eyes that were staring intensely into hers. "For all you know, I could be very dangerous."

She lets out a small gasp when she felt his hand wrap around her neck. "In fact, I can snap your neck or squeeze it until you can no longer breathe and that would make me a murderer."

He eventually releases her neck and leans forward to get closer to her face. "I could be anything and yet, you still treat me with kindness."

She knew that she should be afraid and cautious of this man, it's true, she doesn't know him and that he could be a dangerous criminal, but for some reason… Aina didn't think that he was. In fact she felt like she could trust him, even if he did sort of scare her with the talk of him murdering her. There was something about him that made her feel comfortable and calm. When the man looks into her wide eyes that held no fear or doubt, just surprise, he smiles softly and leans away from her.

"What a stupid girl you are." He says which makes Aina frown at him.

"I'm not stupid." She says before looking down at her feet. "I just… have a heavy heart, because I know what it feels like to lose something that was valuable to you."

With a determined look in her eyes and a new found courage to speak her mind, she looks back up at the man.

"You may be a stranger, but I'll have you know that I treat everyone the same way that I would want to be treated, and with what happened with Teddy, I knew that you would want someone to bring him back to you and if not, then at least choose to take care of him. I would know…" She sets Teddy down and straightens up. "... because that's what I would want if I lost _my_ Teddy."

With that she turns and walks away to go back to the club. The man looks down at Teddy for a minute until a smile forms.

"I didn't lose him, I left him there on purpose." He says, making Aina freeze in her footsteps.

She stands there in silence until she slowly turns back around. "You… what?"

He didn't look up at her for his gaze was still on his stuffed companion. "I wanted you to find him, and then figure out a way to bring him back to me so that I can finally meet you."

She was silent for another minute for she was beyond confused and shocked. "You… you wanted to… meet me?"

Now his eyes met hers. "Yes I did and you wanna know why?"

She backs up against a wall as he walks up to her, and when she was cornered, the man puts his hand beside her head and leans down to whisper in her ear.

"It's because I've become rather enchanted with your scent."

Aina was frozen solid as she blinks. "My scent?"

He pulls away to take a good look at her innocent face. "Yes, the moment your aroma filled my nose, I knew that I had to meet you." He takes a strand of her purple hair to feel its softness. "You smell so divine, I couldn't get you out of my head, so I purposely planted Teddy in your path so that you could somehow find a way to return him to me, and you did exactly that.

His hand gently cups her cheek before caressing it with his knuckles. "You knew exactly how I would feel and once you found me… I knew then that you were my Omega."

What he said made Aina gasp and finally look at him. "Wha… Your… Omega?"

She looks away as her thoughts pondered on her previous actions. "Teddy's scent… your scent…. it smells so sweet and I…" She slowly met the man's soft gaze when she realized something. "That's why I felt like I was being drawn to you."

Aina hesitantly lifts her shaking hands up until she held his face. "You… You're my…." She brushes some of his bangs away from his face as he smiles at her. "You're my Alpha."

After she finally figured it out, the man's smile widens and his hand held onto one of hers, so that he could plant a soft kiss on it. "Wha… What… What's your name?" she asks.

"My name is Kanato. Kanato Sakamaki." He responds still occupied with her hand. "And you?"

"Aina Tanaka."

The man, now known as Kanato, wraps his arms around Aina's waist, bringing her in for a hug. "Aina. Such a beautiful name for a weak girl. Aina." He buries his face on her neck where her scent was strongest at. "My precious Omega."

"Kanato." Aina whispers dreamily and holds onto him like she was afraid of letting him go.

"Let me mark you." Aina widens her eyes and lets out a confused breath. Kanato pulls away but still hold onto her. "Alphas have to put a mark on their mate once they've found each other and since you're my Omega and I'm your Alpha, I have to let every other male know that you belong to me now."

Aina went silent. The thought of being marked by an Alpha was overbearing, especially when she's at a young age.

Aina looks down with a nervous frown. "But…"

"You don't want me to?" Kanato asks making Aina worried that she might've hurt him with her doubts.

"No I…" She pauses before sighing and turning away with shame. "I'm just… overwhelmed by all this. I didn't think that I'd find my Alpha so soon, at my age at least. I don't even know where to begin with this, I'm young, I have no experience on being a mate, I might not be good enough for you."

Surprise hits the Omega when she felt Kanato hug her from behind. "Then I'll help you learn." He offers. "You may be young but so am I, I never had any experience as well because of how pathetic the other omegas were. But now that I finally have you as my true mate, I know that I can teach you what it means to be the mate of an Alpha. So please… say that you'll be mine forever."

This brings tears to Aina's eyes and when she felt herself being drawn in, she automatically tilts her head, exposing her neck for Kanato to inspect. This honored the Alpha and when he was given permission, he leans down and kisses his way up to the spot that he wanted to leave his mark at.

"Kanato." She moans and gasps suddenly when she felt the pressure of his bite go into her skin.

She lets out a shuddered moan when her arm wraps around his neck from behind and when he was finished, his slightly bloody lips, lock onto hers in a affectionate kiss. It lasts until they needed air and as they were catching her breath, Kanato glances over at Teddy like he just said something.

"Yes Teddy, it's done." Kanato says, tightening his grip on Aina's waist in a slight possessive way. "Aina now belongs to us and she will never leave us." He looks back at his newly acquired mate. "Won't you Aina?"

Still in a daze, Aina shakes her head no and buries her face in his neck. "No. Not ever. Not even if my life depended on it."

Kanato smiles more and holds her close like she's something very precious to him. "I'm glad. Because if you did… then I would have to actually kill you."

 _ **I completely forgot to mention that I accidentally mixed up the two people that gave me some ideas for my one-shots! It was Ember Nuetron and some unknown guest, not mia. jolley, she's the one who actually requested me to write a Kanato x Aina one-shot in her review long ago and I mistook her for the unknown guest's idea! So I apologize if there was any confusion there guys, if you're reading this:p The last part of this frame-story will head on over to Sayori and Laito and then after that I will do another Alpha x Omega AU with Shu, Reiji, and Subaru with their brides. After that, we'll see where I'll stand next.**_


End file.
